The Love Between the Angels and the Gods
by jamjar666
Summary: Tara's back from the dead but things for her are diffrent, Willow's got a new girl friend? and she has a message for the love of her life. Willow Tara femslash


Disclaimer: I don't make money off of this and I don't own any of them they all belong to Joss Whedon.

A/N: I came up with this a day or two ago and just had to write it so hear it goes, also I'm trying a slightly different way of writing, not too different just slightly so Review it and tell me if you like. Pleas remember as with all my stuff I am severely Dyslexic so if the grammar and spellings are a wee bit bad just ignore them.

Ta, Jamjar666

Buffy sat in the main living room of the new watchers council that her, Giles and the rest of the gang had constructed with the funds that Willow had found through the internet and Giles had found through old contacts, the few that were still alive after the devastation caused by the First. As she sat there after a hard nights patrol she thought over all the changes in the last year. But her train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door, as she was the last one that was still up she went to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door was a figure that Buffy had never thought she would see again.

The girl looking at her smiled a week smile and moved slightly from foot to foot. Neither of them quite knew what to say to each other Buffy for her part just rolled the cup of tea that was in he hand round her fingers looking both at it and at, her. Then eventually the girl at the door spoke.

"Hay Buffy." Was all she had to say for Buffy to jump on her with one of her over powered slayer hugs.

"O my god Tara I never thought I'd see you again." Buffy said tiers flowing from the normally cool slayers eyes, Tara for her part was giving Buffy a strong hug back.

"hay." Was all she said but now she was looking over Buffy's shoulder in to the councils sleeping quarters and the main living room. Eventually Buffy let go and took a step back looking at her friend. The normally shy girl that Buffy knew before her untimely death didn't seem to be there, this Tara stood upright and had a different look in her eyes, one that Buffy couldn't work out. The clothes Tara had on were also very un her instead of the normal unshaped dresses and cardigans that Tara use to wear were replaced with a tight fitting black long sleeved top over that was a short tank top in a blood red colour with some kind of design on it also a tight long black skirt slit up to her to thigh and shoulder armour small and spherical except for where her arms were. Then Buffy noticed the real change and nearly hit her self as she hadn't noticed it first. Two huge white feather wings. Tara then started to fidget on the spot again under Buffys gaze.

"Buffy is Willow in?" Tara knew the answer to her own question of course but she didn't want to come over all superior being'ish to her friends. Buffy still not moving and staring at Tara's wings tried to find the power to speak.

"Eh she's in bed I'll go get her just make your self comfy in the… the living room." Buffy stuttered out as she then turned and ran up the stairs. Tara brought her hand up to her mouth to help suppress a giggle. 'And I thought I was the one that stuttered.'

Tara moved through the living room, it was rather impersonal in her opinion apart from a few photos that was. She walked up to them and looked through them. She had to kneel on a sofa to get a good look at them. There were ones of Buffy, Xander, Willow, Giles, Dawn and a few of the newer faces, young slayers and new watchers. But the one that stopped her was of Willow and Kennedy. They were sitting on an embankment Willow holding on to Kennedy both laughing at who ever had taken the picture. Tara suddenly slipped slightly as she realised she had been holding her breath.

Willow walked slowly down the stairs rubbing sleep out her eyes. 'Why did Buffy get me out of bed this late and why did she stay up there and tell me not to take Kennedy down with me…' Then she looked in to the living room kneeling on one of the seates and obscuring the pictures that she had put up was a girl, a blond girl, a blond girl with wings. The figure slipped slightly holding one of the pictures in her hand and in that one movement Willow saw who it was. She stopped frozen, except for her heart that was now racing faster than any time she had looked death in the eye, except once and shed been the cause of it then.

"TARA!" Willow shouted as she jumped over the banister and landed perfectly, so perfectly that her feet hardly touched the ground before she took of in to a run and engulfed the other girl in a hug knocking her on to her back, and Willow went flying on top of her. Willow knelt over the prone figure looking her straight in the eye laughing, crying, and every other happy emotion free flowing off of her. Tara for her part just looked back up in to the face of the only person she had truly loved, but she didn't know how to react, before she came hear she thought it would be easy but now, the photo frame in her hand shattered as she tightened her grip. Willow looked in to her face and recoiled as soon as she heard the glass shatter. Moving nearly to the other end of the sofa. Her face still showing the joy of seeing her again but now mixed with a great uncertainty. She wiped her face and shakily brought her knees up to her stomach and held them there watching as Tara pushed her self back up to a sitting position she sat properly and turned her head to look at Willow. Not one of them seemed able to speak. 'Funny that' Tara thought given the reason she was hear was just that, to talk. Eventually as Willow curled further and further in to a little ball at the end of the couch Tara knew she had to say something.

"Hay Will" Her tone was cam and business like, this just caused Willow to move further back in to the arm of the sofa. Tara looked at the ground then in to Willows eyes then back at the ground. Willow sat there unable to take her eyes of Tara but as she did she continued to retreat and she was rapidly running out of space.

Willows mouth opened and closed several times each time a different look crossing the rest of her face as well. Tara just held up a hand and straitened her self out.

"Willow… I've been sent her for a reason." She still wasn't making eye contact and now was starting to take tiny pieces of glass out of her hand. Willow looked at the now discarded photo, she saw what it was of and then she stood moving further away again but in a vain attempt to look as if she were going over to the water cooler that sat in the opposite corner of the room never for a second taking her eyes of her.

"Which… which… is." She said taking gulps every time she spoke as if the air was to dry.

"Your no longer a human." The room froze, Willow stopped mid gesture her hand hovering some where between her side and her mouth. Tara Just sat looking at the floor her hair covering her face completely. It just staid like that for a minute maybe ten neither of them were capable of counting the time it took for the next words to be said.

"Then what am I." There was still no movement and even the tone of Willows voice made it sound as if it to were frozen and motionless.

"A higher being." Nothing. Tara still looked at the floor and Willow still stood their hand in-between gestures. Willow moved her mouth as if it were trying to form words but it was so slow that it was hardly noticeable. Tara stood and faced her and for the second time made eye contact but still with nothing in it.

"You made your self the Saint or God of slayers depending how you look at it." Tara then walked towards Willow with grace and purpose but Willow backed away from her tiers starting to roll down her cheeks.

She didn't need to ask the questions she was trying to get out, the how, the why, the when all of this she knew the only real question she had was why tell her now and why send Tara.

Tara tried to move forward again but again was meet by Willows backing off. She stopped again and tried to look her in the eye but kept focusing just of to the left or right.

"we had to tell you" Tara whispered. "you need guidance now more than ever," She tried for eye contact again but this time found it was Willow that was unable to meet her gaze then the red head fell to the ground in sobs. Tara no longer able to hold back ran to Willows side taking the crying girl in to her arms. Eventually Willow pulled Tara down to the floor with her and Tara increased the hold she had on her. Willow leaned in to the blonds shoulder and looked up in to her eyes.

"Why did you leave me?" Tara stiffened slightly for just a second then relaxed.

"I didn't want to, but…" She stopped dead her breath froze all her mussels tensed and she locked Willow in an intense stare. "I'm here to stay now." Willow just looked in to her eyes and then both pushed and pulled Tara so as there was no space between there body's.

Buffy stood at the top of the stairs looking down on the two, she had just came down to make sure they were alright when she heard the last part of what Tara said, then she heard a quick sniff beside her.

"How am I meant to contend with an angel?" Kennedy said a slight tier running down her cheek but also a smile on her face. Buffy didn't know what to make of it as she saw Kennedy go back to her room.


End file.
